


Под проклятьем Ноктюрнал

by Miriamel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, Magical Artifacts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иеронимус Лекс исполнил мечту и убил Серого Лиса, но сам попал под проклятье.</p><p>В некотором роде AU: Чемпион Сиродила не вступал в Гильдию воров, проклятие с Серого капюшона Ноктюрнал не снято.</p><p>Иллюстратор: InSant.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под проклятьем Ноктюрнал

_СПЕЦИАЛЬНЫЙ ВЫПУСК!_

 

 _НЕУТОМИМЫЙ ОХОТНИК ЗА СЕРЫМ ЛИСОМ ПРОПАЛ!_

 

 _Один из капитанов Стражи Имперского города пропал в третью ночь месяца начала морозов. Образцовый стражник, славящийся надежностью и исполнительностью, утром четвертого числа не заступил в смену. По словам сослуживцев, за двенадцать лет службы такого не случалось ни разу. Если пропавший капитан и вызывал пару раз недовольство своим поведением, то в результате излишнего рвения, а не пренебрежения долгом: увлечённый поимкой легендарного Серого Лиса, он мог забыть о прочих обязанностях._

 _Официальное объявление о пропаже было дано лишь спустя неделю, так как все, кто лично знал капитана, пребывали в уверенности, что он открыл очередную облаву на Серого Лиса. Сослуживцы предполагали, что до него дошли слухи о появлении Серого Лиса в окрестностях Имперского города, и капитан бросился на поиски. Возникает закономерный вопрос: организуй собратья по оружию поиски без промедления, не удалось ли бы к настоящему времени уже найти пропавшего капитана? Властям ещё предстоит решить, насколько правомочной была задержка._

 

 _Отсутствие зацепок, позволяющих…_

 

Лекс, не дочитав, смял страницу «Вороного курьера» и отшвырнул под ноги торопившегося мимо стражника. Тяжелый сапог вдавил бумагу в щель между плитами, выстилавшими мостовую.

Смотреть в лицо недавнего товарища Лекс не стал.

Порыв ветра закрутил первые снежинки и попытался пропихнуть их за шиворот. Лекс втянул голову в плечи и поднял воротник дешёвой кожаной куртки. Без привычного груза доспехов он чувствовал себя беззащитным, но это ощущение пора было вытравить из души.

Ноги сами собой направились к Южной Сторожевой башне, родной койке и традиционной вечерней партии в кости, однако сознанию удалось вовремя отследить неуместный порыв. Куда податься? В «Пенную фляжку»? Куда Лекс частенько забегал пропустить кружечку эля после дежурства, где хозяин не спрашивая ставил любимую закуску, а постоянные посетители хлопали по плечу?

Лекс бесцельно кружил по Имперскому городу: Талос Плаза, Эльфийские сады, Торговый квартал... Привычный к многочасовому патрулированию, он нисколько не устал и мог бы бродить так вечно, подобно неупокоенному призраку, если бы не вышел к Арене.

Отмахнувшись от лесного эльфа, сунувшегося предложить ставку, капитан высмотрел разносчика и купил хлеба с сыром и эля. Дрянного, ну да не в «Пенную фляжку» ведь идти за выпивкой!

Лекс взобрался на трибуну и высмотрел свободное место в первом ряду. Несмотря на непрекращавшийся снег, недостатка в зрителях не наблюдалось. Только что завершился очередной бой. Служители вытягивали со сцены мёртвого орка в доспехах Жёлтой команды. Крови не было, и Лекс поморщился: ему казалось непорядочным использовать магию во время сражений на Арене.

Разложив купленные продукты, он приступил к еде. Окружающие тоже не теряли времени даром. Две пожилые имперки, сидевшие по левую сторону от Лекса, зашуршали бумагой. Взгляда искоса хватило, чтобы узнать последний выпуск «Вороного курьера».

Хлеб обернулся песком и оцарапал горло.

— Может, Серый Лис действительно существует и наконец до него добрался?

— Конечно, существует. Сама подумай: разве стали бы по всему городу развешивать объявления о награде за голову, если бы его не существовало?

— Тогда чего он так долго ждал?

— Вот уж не знаю. Может, поважнее дела нашлись. Одно могу сказать точно: этому полоумному капитану ещё повезло, что с ним разобрались только сейчас. Сам виноват, как будто не понимает, кому опасно переходить дорогу.

— Правильно. Должен знать, что толку от стражи немного, защитить никого не сумеют — а всё на рожон лезет. Тоже мне, стражник! Как его зовут-то хоть? — она закрыла рот и уткнулась в «Вороного курьера», но молчание длилось недолго: — Тоже мне, писаки. Ни разу по имени не назвали.

Лекс заставил себя доесть остатки, однако не счёл нужным и дальше выслушивать нелепые сплетни. Он приподнялся было, чтобы перейти на противоположную сторону Арены, но тут прогремел голос ведущего, объявлявшего очередной бой, и подруги смолкли.

За годы службы в Имперской страже Лекс успел многое повидать и привыкнуть к самым изощрённым жестокостям. Происходившее на Арене не выходило за рамки его обыденности и потому не слишком трогало. Но пока он сидел, уставясь на размахивавших мечами искателей неприятностей, так легко было представлять, что одет не по форме он по причине выходного дня, что постель в Южной Сторожевой башне по-прежнему принадлежит ему, — словом, что жизнь ещё не кончена. Бродя по Имперского городу, Лекс не мог выбросить из головы переживаний о постигшем бедствии. Теперь же, немного успокоившись, он размышлял о будущем, не позволяя прорваться досаде и ярости на себя и человека, уже неделю как мёртвого.

Бои шли положенным чередом, служители выносили один труп за другим. Было почти приятно видеть мёртвые тела и знать, что тебе не нужно обыскивать их, выяснять личность, разговаривать с родственниками, искать убийцу.

В этот день магов на сцену больше не выпускали, и к вечеру пролитая кровь запятнала большую часть площадки. Не объявили ещё последний бой, когда Лекс понял, что станет делать дальше.

Он тяжело поднялся и с кривой усмешкой направился к воротам, выходившим на главный тракт. Не торопясь, не пряча взгляда — знал, какое поведение кажется подозрительным, и сумел не привлечь к себе внимания — выбрался за городские ворота, спустя несколько сотен ярдов сошёл с тракта и сделал пару кругов на случай, если за ним увязался хвост. Лекс хорошо знал окрестные леса: славно было забыть о неудачах, гоняясь с луком за лисами и зайцами в свободные дни.

Лук остался в Южной Сторожевой башне. Может, сгодится преемнику. А Лексу следовало сосредоточиться на приметных деревьях, кустах и валунах — ориентирах, которые вскоре вывели его к оврагу с ручьём, струившимся по дну. Пройдя вдоль него несколько сотен шагов, капитан спустился к знакомой иве, старой, с растрескавшимся стволом. В прошлой жизни ему не раз думалось, что из неё вышел бы славный тайник, и Лекс периодически проверял, не появился ли в дупле склад краденого добра, а на земле вокруг — подозрительные следы. Но никого из воров ива так и не привлекла.

Запустив руку в один из чёрных провалов, Лекс извлёк капюшон, снятый неделю назад с тела Серого Лиса. С пятнами крови у виска — первой кровью, которую Лекс пролил не в честном бою.

Он уселся на холодную землю, привалился к шишковатому стволу и положил капюшон на колени. Лекс до сих пор не мог понять, что двигало им неделю назад, когда, стащив таинственно мерцающий, явно зачарованный капюшон с трупа и посмотрев наконец в лицо заклятого врага, он отволок тело в глухую чащу и закопал, а капюшон оставил себе — и надел, не задумываясь о последствиях.

Чертова магия. Лекс всю жизнь её недолюбливал, а теперь возненавидел.

Что же, в его власти уничтожить капюшон или, если не выйдет, хорошенько припрятать: сделать так, чтобы Серый Лис навсегда остался для истории не больше, чем легендой. Лекс размышлял о такой возможности всю неделю — когда не был занят своим горем.

Но на Арене ему пришла на ум свежая идея: можно использовать капюшон, чтобы просочиться в логово врага. Лекс сжал кулаки так, что хрустнули суставы, и невесело ухмыльнулся. Азарт, с которым он выслеживал Серого Лиса, жажда деятельности, заставлявшая ночами вместо сна составлять всё новые планы, причина, по которой он каждое утро вставал с постели — всё исчезло в миг, когда в удивлённых черных глазах потухла жизнь. Но старина Иеронимус ещё сгодится кое на что. У него больше нет мечты, но есть цель.

Он наденет капюшон и, принятый за главаря, перережет по одному всю шайку.

Единожды надевший капюшон навсегда терял личность, его имя исчезало из записей, а лицо стиралось из памяти людей. Можно было снять капюшон, спрятать так далеко, как только возможно — но ничто не отменило бы проклятья. Лекс усвоил это на собственной шкуре, когда прежние товарищи скользили по нему взглядом, не узнавая, а в «Вороном курьере» ни разу не назвали пропавшего капитана по имени.

Стоило надеть капюшон и попасться на глаза одинокому путнику, как тот с воплями убегал, в ужасе от встречи с Серым Лисом. Но хватит ли магии капюшона, чтобы задурить головы банде воров? Примут ли они чужака под маской за своего старого вожака?

Ответ Лекс получил в Уотерфронте, когда темноволосая лесная эльфийка, заметив его в глубине одного из дворов, бросилась навстречу:

— Серый Лис! — на её лице читалась искренняя радость. — Наконец-то. Мы уже начали беспокоиться.

Эльфийка повернулась к Лексу спиной и двинулась прочь, бесшумно обтекая попадавшиеся по пути кусты, заборы и пустые ящики. Не оставалось сомнений, что воровка вела его в святая святых, в главное убежище на территории Имперского города — то самое, что он много лет мечтал разворошить. Лекс прислушался к себе, но не отметил ни волнения, ни гордости за успех, ни сладкого предвкушения возмездия.

Честному стражнику нелегко дался этот путь: необходимо было запоминать дорогу, не отставать и шагать по возможности тихо, чтобы не возбудить подозрений негожей вору неуклюжестью.

С этой задачей справиться удалось. Не задавая лишних вопросов, не сдвинув брови в подозрительной гримасе, эльфийка скользнула к одной из хижин, приоткрыла перекошенную скрипучую дверь и кивком пригласила Серого Лиса войти. Подставлять не прикрытую доспехами спину оказалось неприятно, но Лекс достаточно вошёл в роль, чтобы подавить опасения.

Пройдя несколькими узкими коридорами, единственное освещение которых составляли лучи, сочившиеся сквозь щели в потолке, спустившись по нескольким лестницам, позволив эльфийке отпереть несколько дверей, каждая из которых казалась крепче предыдущих, Лекс очутился наконец в просторной комнате без окон, уставленной дорогой потёртой мебелью и освещённой многочисленными лампами. В каменном очаге жарко потрескивали берёзовые поленья, и Лекс осознал, что не может вспомнить, когда последний раз сидел в уютном кресле перед открытым пламенем.

Навстречу вошедшим поднялось несколько человек. Капюшон скрывал лицо Лекса, поэтому можно было сколь угодно внимательно рассматривать лица преступников, не скрывать отвращения и смеяться над почестями, которыми окружили самоназванного Серого Лиса, в то время как настоящего доедали черви.

Чтобы неосведомлённость о текущих делах гильдии никого не насторожила, пришлось придумать, будто в ходе одной из вылазок Серый Лис не сумел увернуться от заклинания, и потому разум его путается, а память подводит.

За годы службы Лекс не раз получал в стычках раны, но никогда вокруг него не поднимали такой суеты. Перина, целительница с нежными руками и внимательным взглядом, обеспокоенные воры на цыпочках, заглядывавшие друг другу через плечо: как там вожак?

Он заслужил такое обращение за долгую безупречную службу. Без сомнений отдался заботам и не заметил, как заснул. С утра, получив подтверждение, что Серый Лис готов приступить к делам, человек по имени Арманд выложил на блюдечке все текущие планы воров и в конце доклада передал мешок с деньгами:

— А вот и твоя доля Корролского золота.

Корролского? Какая разница. Судя по весу, внутри было больше, чем полагалось Лексу по жалованью капитана за добрых пятнадцать лет. Уронив золото рядом с креслом, Лекс проговорил:

— Хорошо. Теперь иди, мне нужно подумать.

Что являлось чистой правдой. Смотря вслед Арманду, он вспоминал, как выбивал право назначить награду за голову Серого Лиса, как убил бессчётное количество нервов и выходных дней, так ничего и не добившись в итоге. Будь у него возможность, будь он богат, и минуты не стал бы унижаться — поставил бы свои деньги. Должен же кто-то, если власть не в состоянии справляться со своими обязанностями.

Носком сапога Лекс тронул мешок — обычный грубый холст с торчавшими нитками, изрядно пропылённый. Тяжёлый. Пересчитав содержимое, Лекс замер, повесив голову и запустив пальцы в жёсткий ворс на подлокотниках. Он сидел, не меняя положения, пока желудок не напомнил о том, что с завтрака прошло изрядно времени. Встряхнувшись, Лекс поднялся, чтобы размяться, и только тогда осознал, что всё это время ни один вор не подумал его тревожить.

Хрустнув пальцами, Лекс повернулся к книжной полке и перебрал содержимое в поисках устава со сводом правил или, на худой конец, истории Гильдии глазами воров — все документы, читанные прежде, были написаны честными учёными и сейчас вряд ли могли оказаться полезными. Если Лекс собирается накопить достаточно золота для своих целей, нужно отказаться от взгляда со стороны и влиться в сообщество.

Первым делом — заказать самую лучшую броню. Прощайте, стальные доспехи, старые, не единожды выправленные после тяжёлых ударов — ведь каких усилий стоило согласовать замену! Для лучшей защиты нужно будет зачаровать их в Арканском Университете. То же касается и оружия.

С сомнением покосившись на мешок, Лекс понял, что не уложится. Что ж, у Арманда намечается несколько интересных и прибыльных авантюр. Достаточно, чтобы вспомнить наконец о племянниках. Малышам и их матери не помешает поддержка — ведь братец всего лишь фермер. А когда подрастут — дядюшка их приоденет, оплатит обучение и обеспечит приданым.

И, конечно, Лекс найдёт средства объявить награду за самых опасных преступников.

— Найдётся в этом доме горячий ужин? — крикнул он.

Смакуя сочнейшую ветчину, Лекс подумал, что Гильдия воров — не такое уж страшное зло, если во главе её стоит порядочный человек.


End file.
